


Inheritance

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [99]
Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Wolves, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/gifts).



Don’t go near the cottage in the wood, the children whisper to each other.

(Terrible things happened there.)

The woman in the red cloak comes at each new moon, to buy the things she needs.

(The coins are old, and smell of must and blood.)

Once, long ago, she faced a wolf and was saved.

(The elderly hunter displays the ragged wolfskin.)

Once, long ago, her family was lost.

(And yet she stays, deep in the forest, alone.)

The wolves are gone, she says, and shows a sharp-toothed smile.

(And the children hear the howls when the full moon shines.)


End file.
